


Sleepover Club

by WonderW107



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderW107/pseuds/WonderW107
Summary: This turned into a long one shot, set somewhere after S1 Ep5
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Sleepover Club

It had been another long day at Thames House. Eve leaned back on her chair and dropped the file on to the desk, she was reading the updated report on the latest murder. She knew it was Villanelle. No one else would find such pleasure in showing off when taking someone’s life.

Eve had spent the day with Carolyn in and out of meetings before they both returned to the safe house, going over Frank’s grizzly demise. They had watched as the forensics team stripped the blood stained bedding and placed them in evidence bags. The team dusted for fingerprints around the doors, window frames and surfaces. Eve smirked as she watched, Villanelle would either be too smart to leave any prints or be too bold and leave her prints all over the house. She was a show off but never careless in her work. She enjoyed the chase and she knew Eve was a growing admirer of her work. Her arrogance knew no bounds, it was like she wanted Eve to catch her.

Eve’s job was becoming relentless, every time they seemed to be making progress another lead on the Twelve turned into a dead end or up popped another murder. Villanelle was toying with them - with her. Frank had been turned by the Twelve and Eve found herself questioning every one of her colleagues with suspicion, wondering if they too were working with the enemy. She wondered just how many people within the British government were already entangled in the Twelve’s mission. 

Eve picked up one of the crime scene photos from her desk and stifled a laugh, the extravagant murder scene screamed Villanelle. She rubbed her brow with her fingertips as she shook her head attempting to shake off the growing tiredness which had overcome her. She relaxed her head back, closing her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. All she could see was Villanelle... her thoughts had been consumed by the younger woman, she wondered what Villanelle was doing right now, allowing her imagination to drift back to a few nights ago. 

Eve replayed their exchange in her bathroom as her mind relaxed, she remembered it so vividly. The weight of the assassin on top of her as Villanelle pinned her in the bath, the crash of freezing water from the bath taps as it rushed over her face... “I just want to have dinner with you...”

She remembered everything about the younger woman so clearly. Her porcelain like skin captured in the moonlight which leaked through the bathroom window. Her unchallenged strength of holding Eve in place - she was so much stronger than she looked, Eve thought to herself. Her eyes glistening with a deathly stare. 

At the time Eve feared for her life but now she couldn’t get over the perverse fact that she thrived being in Villanelle’s presence. It was dangerous, a thin line between life and death every time their paths crossed. Although Villanelle had previously shot at her and held a knife to her chest Eve felt weirdly safe around the assassin, Villanelle had made her job (and everyday life) more exciting.

Eve let out a soft sigh and bit her bottom lip as her thoughts moved to the kitchen, her hand entangled with Villanelle’s as they sat at the dinner table. Both women trying to gain the upper hand. Eve trying and failing miserably, whilst Villanelle remained unfazed and always in control. 

Eve remembered feeling Villanelle’s eyes boring a blazing path into the back of her body as she helped unzip her out of her soaking dress. She would have loved to of seen the expression on Villanelle’s face. She remembered how her breath hitched as Villanelle held the kitchen knife just below her throat before leaning in to smell the perfume on her neck and just behind her ear. She had felt Villanelle’s warm breath escape down her neck, it had made her hairs prickle up to attention. The perfume Villanelle had hidden in her suitcase returned from Berlin and what Eve had willingly put on, she wasn’t even sure why she indulged in the act. She smiled as she remembered Villanelle’s surprised expression... “are you wearing it!?”

As if by instinct Eve raised her hand to her chest, touching the spot where the tip of the knife precariously rested only days earlier, her eyes were still closed. The spot felt like it was burning, like she had been marked with the devil’s touch. Eve was totally lost in her thoughts, forgetting she was still at work. The noise of the office was drowned out by Villanelle’s presence in her mind. 

Eve pictured Villanelle leaning in closer to her, being close enough to feel each other’s breath. She had been overcome by Villanelle’s intoxicating scent, the scent which she herself was wearing. Eve clenched her thighs together as she felt tingles in the pit of her stomach. She pictured Villanelle staring into her eyes before quickly glancing to her lips. Villanelle’s tongue dashing out to moisten her own lips before reducing the space between them as her head gradually moved forward to press her lips against Eve’s. Eve pictured what their kiss would feel like, imagining herself reacting and reciprocating the probing movements of Villanelle’s tongue in her own mouth. 

“Fancy a drink Eve? You look like you could do with one!” 

Eve fluttered her eyes open and sat bolt upright at Elena’s question. The pace of her breath had accelerated and she was flustered. She shook her head as if to shake the thought of Villanelle kissing her to the back of her mind. Her eyes darted around, her brow furrowed as she ran her fingers through her wild mane trying to regain some form of self control. Eve was use to Villanelle occupying her mind but her thoughts hadn’t crossed the line into depraved unprofessionalism. Now it was all she could think of. 

“What you saying Kenny, you up for a drink?” Elena called out across the office. 

Kenny fidgeted in his chair, Eve thought it was cute, the way he got nervous around Elena, although Elena seemed pretty oblivious to his growing attractions towards her... “Sorry, I can’t, mum’s got a thing.”

“Lame” Elena teased before turning back to Eve, who’s thoughts were obviously a million miles away. She perched on the end of Eve’s desk...

“Eve? Drink?”

Niko was away for a couple of days at a teacher’s conference, she dreaded going home to the empty house, another evening of consuming a bottle of wine and ordering a take away whilst watching trashy late night tv. Waking up in the morning with a pain in her neck as she had awkwardly fell asleep on the sofa... she didn’t want a repeat of that tonight. A drink with Elena sounded like a good idea... she thought that at least it would take her mind off Villanelle’s lips on hers, her toned body pushing her against the fridge... ‘stop it!’ she scolded herself, ‘you’re married and she’s an assassin!’

Eve turned to Elena giving a resounding smile, “Count me in, just give me a minute to log off”

“Great!” Elena jumped up off the desk... “I’ll just top up the lippy and we can go... where do you fancy?” 

Eve smiled, “Anywhere with shit wine is good for me!”

——-

It was steadily approaching 1am when Eve waved Elena off on the bus towards Croydon. She ordered an Uber and watched as the little car icon got closer to her destination on the phone screen. She closed one eye trying to steady her vision to get the last three letters of the car number plate in her mind... “WPA... WPA...” she chanted to herself as she watched multiple cars drive past. Eve swayed a little, unsteady on her feet after the multiple glasses of wine. She looked down at her screen... 1 minute to arrival, she flicked the car info back up and proceeded to chant “WPA... WPA”... Eve watched as her driver pulled up across the road, ‘typical’ she thought to herself. In her merry state crossing the road was going to be a test. She climbed in and made pleasantries with the driver. He wasn’t a talker... thank fuck.

Eve opened her messages and txt Elena.

Eve: In Uber. Thanks for tonight, get home safe see you tomorrow x

Her finger hovered over Niko’s name... she typed out a mundane message asking how the conference was going, her mind once again flicked to thoughts of what Villanelle was doing, something exciting no doubt... she huffed and deleted her message to Niko, chucking her phone back into her bag. She must have dozed off in the back of the cab as no sooner had she got in she was being dropped off outside her house. 

Eve stumbled up the garden path and routed around in her bag for her front door keys. She cursed herself for having everything except the kitchen sink in her massive hand bag. It took a couple of attempts to get the key in the lock. The house was in darkness, she switched on the hallway light, for once appreciating that Niko wasn’t home to moan at her for how late and how drunk she was on a week night. She moved her hand along the wall for support, making her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water, laughing to herself as she sploshed it on her way up the stairs. 

Eve smiled to herself, looking in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her mind felt buzzed from the alcohol but she’d had a good night and hadn’t thought of you-know-who once. Most of the chat was Eve trying to convince Elena just how much Kenny liked her and that she should give him a chance.

Eve stripped out of her work attire, dumping it in the laundry basket on the landing. She picked up the glass of water and headed to the bedroom.

She flicked on the bedroom light, realising Niko was in bed... “oh sorry...” she quickly shut the light off, placing her glass of water on the bedside table and climbed under the covers, “Why didn’t you tell me you was coming back early?”

Niko didn’t respond, Eve looked at the alarm clock it was nearly 2am, she groaned realising she’d have to get up in less than 6hours. She looked towards the space Niko was occupying and presumed he was asleep. She smiled, unsure if the alcohol spoke or she did... “wana have sex?” 

Still no response.

She pulled the covers up over her shoulders, tucking her arms inside and scooted closer to the other half of the bed, she knew she could be persuasive when she wanted to be. Eve pressed her breasts against the back of the torso in her bed... She ran her hand unassumingly across a toned stomach, her mind was hazy as her hand continued trailing a path up the stomach until she reached ample breasts. She let herself explore the taught nipples for a moment until the realisation kicked in, she threw herself backwards, pulling her hand away like she had burnt herself on an open flame. Eve scrambled across the bedroom reaching for the light. 

Before she could turn it on she heard the purring Russian accent... “Hi Eve...”

“What the fuck! What the fuck Villanelle?!” Eve paused for a moment, her hand on her heart as it thudded out of her chest. 

She heard Villanelle chuckle... “To answer your question, I do want to have sex with you”

Eve felt around her room for her dressing gown, she suddenly felt vulnerable as she remembered she was naked. Her fingertips felt burnt, tarnished with the feel of Villanelle’s smooth, toned skin, the feeling of her own breasts pressed against the younger woman’s back, she tried to process what was happening but couldn’t ignore the growing stirring between her thighs. The thought of exploring the younger woman was too much. 

The dressing gown was in its usual place draped across the desk chair. She rushed to put it on and tied the belt before switching the light on. Villanelle grimaced as her eyes got use to the light, she exaggerated putting her hand up in an attempt to delay the brightness. 

“Villanelle! Wh... What are you doing here... again?” 

Villanelle sighed and rolled over to face Eve, letting the covers precariously fall down her chest nearly exposing her breasts... “I was sleeping” she watched as Eve’s stare darted between her chest and her face, she smirked, knowingly catching the older woman out. 

Eve’s mouth was aghast at the casual response... “Do you make a habit of sleeping in other people’s beds? You know what, don’t answer that” 

Villanelle shrugged nonchalantly... “It’s nighttime... people sleep at nighttime” 

Eve rubbed her head, it was like talking to a smart-arse child. She looked back to Villanelle... “Not in other people’s beds!”

Villanelle scoffed... “I made you dinner Eve, I was waiting for you... where have you been?”

Eve shook her head as she was now the one being questioned and for some reason found herself answering... “I... I went for a drink after work... am I dreaming or something?” The older woman began pacing the bedroom.

Villanelle grinned “That depends... tell me Eve, do you usually dream of me laying naked in your bed?” she lifted the covers slightly, smirking as she watched Eve’s eyes drink in the sight before her... “because this is not a dream...”

Eve was very aware Villanelle had just watched her check her out, the smug expression across her face told Eve as much. Eve couldn’t help it, she was like a moth drawn to flame as more and more of Villanelle’s body was exposed. Villanelle’s mouth curled into a smile as she watched Eve’s chest heave, her breathing becoming more erratic as she stood biting her bottom lip, her growing fluster evident as her cheeks rouged... “Do you like what you see Eve?”

Eve’s eyes slowly raked back over Villanelle, she wasn’t being subtle about it either. She looked back at Villanelle’s face which was still plastered with a smug grin. 

Before Eve could respond Villanelle chuckled before continuing... “I think you enjoyed touching me Eve... why don’t you come back to bed?” 

Eve was busy rifling through her drawers looking for a T-shirt, she hastily pulled one out and threw another one towards Villanelle. 

“Go ahead... I won’t look” Eve looked back to Villanelle as she contemplated how she was going to change in front of her. 

“I think you should go...”

Villanelle rolled her eyes and shook her head... “no you don’t...” she pulled the T-shirt over her head and moved across the bedroom towards Eve. 

The T-shirt barely covered her modesty, Eve had obviously noticed, taking a deep breath as Villanelle approached. Eve could smell the intoxicating perfume, the younger woman was inches away from her, she felt as though they were back in her kitchen like the other day, pinned against the fridge. 

Villanelle tentatively stroked her cheek... “I’m not going to hurt you Eve...” she cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow, “...unless you want me too of course” it was said in such a mischievous tone which cut straight through Eve. 

Eve struggled to form a coherent sentence, she wasn’t sure if the alcohol had impeded her judgement or whether she was acting on her own animalistic instincts. The woman she had been thinking about all day was now standing in front of her, in her bedroom, barely clothed. Eve exhaled heavily, glancing down she notice Villanelle’s nipples straining against the thin material of the T-shirt. 

“My face is up here Eve...” Villanelle laughed catching Eve checking her out again and leaned in closer to the older woman. 

Eve’s breath hitched the closer Villanelle got. She closed her eyes as she felt the younger woman’s hand rest on her waist, whilst her other hand reached to push a loose curl behind Eve’s ear.

“Villanelle... I... I’m married...” 

Villanelle grinned, leaning in to whisper in Eve’s ear... “Your touch made me so wet Eve...” she bit her lip teasingly and sighed a deep breath, running a finger down Eve’s chest in the opening of her dressing gown. 

Eve froze at the younger woman’s touch, something was telling her to push her away and tell her to get out but she couldn’t find the words, in her mind she was yearning for Villanelle’s touch to continue. 

Eve’s legs felt weak as Villanelle’s fingertip reached her navel, a stifled moan escaped as she squeezed her thighs together to quell her arousal. Villanelle sighed... “You have a beautiful body Eve” 

Eve looked into Villanelle’s eyes and back down to her lips. With a sharp tug on the belt she let her dressing gown fall open. It seemed to surprise Villanelle who took a step back, mouth open as her eyes took in Eve’s curves... “Wooow...” Eve watched as Villanelle’s chest heaved. 

Eve slowly relinquished the gown, her eyes remained locked on Villanelle’s, she stepped forward as it fell to the floor, reaching her hand along the younger woman’s jaw, “My face is up here...” she teased back.

Villanelle smiled, pulling off the t-shirt and dropping it to the floor. Both women stood in awe of each other. Villanelle was first to close the little distance between them, she ran her hands down Eve’s sides and settled on her waist. Eve moved forwards pressing herself against Villanelle. She tilted her head closer, waiting for Villanelle to meet her somewhere in the middle. Villanelle duly obliged and their lips crashed together. 

At first they were tentative and gentle, Eve opened her mouth slightly and Villanelle quickly pushed her tongue inside taking advantage of Eve’s invitation. Their tongues whirled against each other, Eve smiled into the kiss as she felt Villanelle lick the roof of her mouth. The pace quickened and soon enough Villanelle had pushed Eve back against the wall, it was a mix of urgent kisses and hands exploring bodies. Both women were panting as their lips eventually parted. 

“How drunk are you?” Villanelle questioned.

Eve smirked, “Sober enough to know what I’m doing” 

“Eve, I don’t want to take advantage...” 

Eve interrupted... “Shut up” her hand slipped around Villanelle’s neck and pulled her back in for another kiss. Eve’s pupils were blown, she pushed the light switch off before Villanelle spun her round and walked her backwards to the bed as their rushed kisses continued. She felt Villanelle’s fingers exploring her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Eve held onto Villanelle’s hips as the back of her legs hit the bed. She pulled the younger woman down on top of her. 

——-

The next morning Eve woke to the sound of her alarm clock blaring it’s ungodly noise. Her head crashed back down against the pillow, as her outstretched hand felt the empty space next to her. She sat up, running her hand through her untamed hair... ‘Maybe I was dreaming?’ 

She dragged herself out of bed and had a shower. Her head was pounding as her hangover creeped in. She made her way downstairs and made a coffee in her travel mug. She opened the fridge to make herself some lunch... then she saw it... A note on top of a tupperware box... 

‘3 mins in the microwave. See you tonight. V x’

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Uber scenario is me when drunk. Don’t get me wrong sometimes I love the talkers most of the time though I pray the driver isn’t a talker! Walking up the stairs spilling a glass of water drunk is also me.
> 
> Thanks for reading as always.


End file.
